Randomosity is Good For You!
Ya, minna~ Well, it's like half two in the morning and I can't be bothered to sleep sooo - random fanfic tiiiiime~! As I said, it's half two in the morning - this will probably make no sence and smash the world record for amount of spelling mistakes in a single one-shot XP By the way - this is starring some new OCs that haven't even been designed yet :3 (Including my roleplay avatar - with a few edits~ :P) I'm also putting in the Ogre members 'cause they don't get enough credit and I completely love the hell out of them~♥ Anyway, enjoy my tired randomosity! Randomosity is Good For You! "I like kittens!" "Cake is good!" "Yaaaaaayz!" Mistrene Callous sighed, half-annoyed, half-amused, by the group's random stupidity "Guys," he laughed, watching Taiko Hikari and Chokoreto Bani doing the tango across the room "What the hell are you all doing?" "Being bored~" Ochita Misaki replied simply, looking up from her sketch pad but continuing to doodle "So according to you guys, being bored means being random as--" Mistre started, but was cut off by the Pandora Hearts soccer club members starting up a karaoke session "Last Christmaaaas! I gave you my heee-aaaaart! ''But the very next dee-''ayyy! ''You gave it a-''way-hey!" Jocelyn Senshi sang, purposely making his voice go up and down like a yo-yo Mistre sighed, dropping his head down onto the tabletop, face-desking in his mutual boredom "Aw, come on, ''guys!" Zeke Shuukio suddenly yelled "We're in Sailor Star Academy! There must be ''something ''to do!" "Don't ask me," Misaki stated, drawing in the same place on her sketch to darken the lines "I didn't even know what this place was like 'til a day ago" "Yes, yes, Oshitter! We get it" Megumi Fuyufa scoffed, turning to the black-haired girl "My name is ''Ochita, ''thank you" Misaki replied calmly, not hesitating at all "Come on girls. Be good little kitties and get back to work" Ace Senshi laughed "Quoting Mew Mew Power will get you nowhere" Misaki and Fuyufa scolded in unison, then looked at each other in shock "Um, guys? Not to get us back on track or anything..but can we get back on track?" Baddap Sleed suggested, sweatdropping at the group "Really, Dude?" Gadian Tenshi sighed "Code MENT reference? Seriously?" Baddap laughed, placing his left leg calmly over his right "Mistre watches it" "''What?" Mistre cried "I don't even know what Code MENT is!" "It's a popular abdridged series online, using the episodes of the favourited anime 'Code Geass'. It is one of the few abridged series that are good-quality and actually funny" Misaki stated informitavely. Everyone stared at her with a slightly shocked impression, to which she smirked and flipped her long hair behind her shoulders. "Wow. Well unfortunately I can only learn one new thing per week so...see ya!" Loretta Natsukoi said, getting up to leave, but getting dragged back by Kira Kyandi "Wizards of Waverly Place, seriously?" Kyandi sweatdropped "That show is my freaking childhood, Dude" Loretta sniggered, sitting back down next to Nathan Guardian who was making countless origami cranes in his boredom "Dude," Eska Bamel said to him, staring at the mountain of cranes spilling from the table onto the floor "Since when can you do origami?" "I can't," Nathan replied, finishing another crane which fell to the floor with others "I'm just so bored I somehow learned origami in three minutes" "Can we please do something?" Hikari Natsuka yawned "I'll die of boredom otherwise" "How about a soccer match?" Loretta suggested, raising her head from the table where she had been sleeping "I don't even know how to play" Fuyufa snarled, obviously hating the idea of sport "You run around and kick the ball to your players, trying to score goals if you're a MF or FW," Misaki explained simply, not looking up from her drawing "And if you're a DF or GK, you have to stop goals going into the goal" "Woah, hold up! You can play soccer?" Tenshi asked her in mild disbelief. "Oh, just because I'm 'dainty' and 'quiet' that means I'm not allowed to play soccer?" Misaki asked, putting her sketch pad down on the table "Oh, no, no! Of course I didn't mean that! I just thought--" Tenshi was cut off in mid-sentence by the soccer-baka-boys going mad "Woop! It's been ages since I last played soccer!" Mistre yelled happily "Finally! The field'll probably be all messy after all this time!" Jocelyn said In the corner, Fukitsuna Merodi sighed, flipping her pale-violet hair behind her shoulders "I can't be bothered!" "No one said you have to play, Sinister" Loretta replied coolly "My name's Fukitsuna Merodi!" Merodi replied angrily "And what's the meaning of Fukitsuna..?~" Loretta laughed, smirking over her easy victory. "But...I...You forgot....Aw, screw you!" Merodi yelled, finally accepting defeat Jocelyn & Ace snickered to each other, then started randomly and overlydramatically roleplaying "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy...UNITE!!" they screamed in unison, knuckle-touching in a way-too-over-the-top fashion, then running out of the door "To the soccer field.....AWAAAAAYYY!!!!" "Did they--" Mistre started, but was cut off by Misaki - "Yes. Yes they did" At the soccer fiiiieeeeeeld~~ (TMMA FTW~ :P ) "So, how are we gonna sort out teams?" Nathan asked, flicking his long bangs out of his face ".......EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!" Jocelyn suddenly yelled, stealing the ball off Zeke and charging onto the field. "Enthusiasm..I like it" laughed Misaki, running onto the field and easily tackling the ball off Jocelyn "Oh, no ya don't!" Nathan called, jumping in front of her and managing to get the ball off her "Not bad," she smiled, but then ran away with the ball again "But not good enough!" "Rose Wall G3!" Misaki yelled, blocking off everyone easily with a hissatsu "Woah, she has hissatsus too?" Mistre said in shock "She doesn't even play soccer and she has more hissatsus than me!" Zeke sobbed "Just wait 'til chapter 9 of '~Life At Sailor Star!~' - you get a hissatsu of your own then" Tenshi smirked (Woah, spoilers XP) "Chapter 9 of what?" Zeke asked, staring at her in confusion "Nevermind~" "Hey, aren't you getting involved with this?" Natsuka asked Loretta, turning to her "Nope!" Loretta replied, running off and coming back literally seconds later with her pink cheerleading outfit on "I'll be a cheerleader for this match!" "Wh-where did you get that?" Mistre asked, gawping and trying to hide a nosebleed. Loretta just smirked and twisted her waist, grabbing gold pom-poms from nowhere and beginning to do a complicated cheerleading routine. "C'mon!" she yelled to Kyandi and Natsuka, then gestured for Misaki to come over as well. They all ran off and came back in cheerleading outfits too, then lined up and started singing a way-too familiar song. "Aimai 3 SENCHI Sorya puni tte KOTO kai? Rappingu ga seifuku... Daaa furitte koto nai Ganbacchau ♥ Yacchacchau Son tokya-cchi & RELEASE gyo! Ase '' ''FUU! Ase FUU! No tanima ni DARLIN' DARLIN' FREEZE!! Nanka DAru-'' ''Nanka DEru-'' ''AishiTEru! Are Ikko ga chigatterunru-'' ''NayamiNbo-'' ''Koutetsubu-'' ''Oishinbu-'' ''I-kagen ni SHINASAI! Tondetta AITSU no koteru KARADA tte Iwayuru futsu- No onya no KO Odoroita! Atashi dake? Tonkotsu! HARIGANE! Okawari! DA-DA-DA! BON-BON! O-endan! LET'S GET! CHERI-PAI! RAN-RAN! Kange-kai! LOOK UP! Sense-shon! Hai! Sonzaikan! ..shouwakusei '' ''Butsukatte! Tokeshashita! Bo-zen! Ooi ni atatte SHIRENJA-'' ''Motteike! Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu! SE-RA- fuku dakara desu! <-- Ketsuron! Getsuyoubi na no ni! Kigen warui no Dou suru yo? Natsufuku ga ii no desu! KAWAI! Sekkin 3 PIKUTO! Suru madatte chu-cho da! Yan! Ganbatte! YEAH! Harikitte! YEAH! MY DARLING DARLING! PLEASE!!" "I must say, they're not bad singers" Mistre commented, watching the three girls dance and sing expertly, doing cartwheels and flips at undesirable speeds. "Never underestimate girls, Dude" Eska laughed, watching Natsuka and Loretta Wagonwheel around whilst Misaki did impossible gymnastics and flips. "Anyway, what song're they singing?" Mistre asked as the girls lined up and burst into the same song again, with twice the energy "No idea but the routine seems familiar" Eska nodded, as the girls jumped into the air at the line 'Darlin' Darlin' freeze!' "GOOAAAAL!!" a voice from behind them screamed happily, making them both yelp in shock and fall over. "Where the heck did you come from?!" Eska screamed, looking up at the magenta-haired teenage girl "I'm Mimo! Sailor Star Academy Fourth-Year, and proud member of the Soccer Team! I'm their faithful commentator!" she said, talking so fast she was hardly understandable. Eska and Mistre looked at each other, and sweatdropped - this chick talked way too much! "How much longer do we have to stay with the Looney Crew?" Eska asked, a vien pulsing in his head. Mistre sighed "6 years at the least" he replied. They both groaned - this was gonna be a looooong lifetime. 'The End'~ Before anyone asks - yes I did stay up all freaking night writing this, so it better be decent! And by all night I don't mean 'til 3AM! I didn't sleep at all! ' '''Soo hope it's worth it TT^TT ' '''Contest!! I'm willing to bet only 2 of you, if any, read the whole song! I hope you did 'cause it took me forever to write down the lyrics! I didn't tell where the song's from for a special reason - I want you guys to guess!! And NO CHEATING!! Please don't search it online of you'll make me sad *crying puppy dog eyes* The first to guess wins a prize of their choice! (Before you ask, I'm not giving out anything expensive!! XP) I'll be more than happy to write fanfics (one-shots or multi-chapters - your choice~), do art, write songs (character songs of just a general song, I don't mind~! ^^) and stuff like that! I'll give you a few hints to be fair! * It's a pretty unpopular song. * It's pretty fast. * It's sang by girls. I'll also translate a line for you! -''' '''(Japanese) Aimai 3 SENCHI Sorya tte KOTO kai? (English) Around 3cm! Looks peachy, doesn't it? Good luckyy! (I think I made it obvious enough!) Please comment~ I'll reply when I wake up from my long slumber.....*falls asleep* Your eyes contain the cold night sky, yet to see them warms my heart~♥ (talk) 05:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions